


Twilight

by Ulquii



Series: FictoberMF18 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Day 15, Drabble, Fictober, FictoberMF, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Like, Monologue, Nostalgia, really - Freeform, really short drabble, so short, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Space had many sunrises, and neither could be compared to the one there on Earth.





	Twilight

He had opened his eyes lazily, his mind much more awake than himself and asking him to react, finally obliging when his arm began to feel numb. He shifted a bit, squinting at the grayish color in his bedroom, and blinked a few times before noticing why it seemed so weird.

The sun haven’t gone up, the twilight near to come, and the ends of the night mutex the colors around him, the sounds of early birds fulfilling the silence that commonly was just that: silence.

Because in space, the only sound that followed him was the one from his own heart, regardless of how hard and fast or how peaceful and steady it was. And it wasn’t that there weren’t more sounds that he couldn’t hear. But all those where caused by something else, such as the spaceship, the weapons, his friends and teammates, their allies, and other things.

Space was silent.

Space was dark and empty.

Space was as filled with life that it was with inert air.

Space had many sunrises, and neither could be compared to the one there on Earth.

He had spent years in space, an he painfully missed the company and the warm afternoons with his family, the food his parents and his grandmother cooked with so much love and shared with them, the quietness and peace his life had before getting on a giant robot lion. And it wasn’t that he was complaining about everything he had lived and the people he had met, because all that had become as important and big as his past before his travel in space.

And now, being back to his place on Earth, back to the open arms of his parents, being back to the place he called home, he had noticed many little things that he didn’t appreciate in the past.

And he never thought he would be able to miss those monotone moments, those minutes of turned off life that slowly came back with the birth of the sun, those seconds from where the lack of color, where the darkness and the light converged and the gray acquired the brightness and charm of other colors and intensities.

He never thought he would miss the shine of the sky falling to Earth, giving a beginning to another day in his life.


End file.
